A King and Two Queens
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Stephanie just wants to be with Paul for once and Charlotte Flair finds him the most attractive man she's ever seen. What will happen when the three of them are able to be in one place at one time? (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon)


Happy New Year everyone! Since it's the new year, I decided to give all of you a present. This one shot consists of a hot encounter between Paul, Stephanie and Charlotte. You're welcome ;) Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely no one you recognize in this fic.

* * *

"So, how have you and Paul been?" Charlotte asked Stephanie as they were leaning against a couple of crates from tonight's Raw.

"We've been real good. Just a few problems here and there." Steph admitted quietly as she brushed some hair behind her ear.

Charlotte quirked an eyebrow. It was weird that she would say something like that because they always seemed so happy around each other. "What do you mean? What's going on?" She asked curiously.

Steph looked around awkwardly so no one was around them when she was about to admit her and Pauls' problem. They were backstage far from anyone but anyone could be around anywhere and then rumors swarm Facebook and Twitter. "We've been…sexually frustrated." She looked up at Charlotte through her eyelashes in embarrassment. She was fucking Stephanie McMahon but she had her limits; this situation was private and embarrassing but her and Charlotte were good friends outside of the business.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"We've been too busy. We are never together at one time." She stepped closer to the tall blonde. "I had to get myself off in my office yesterday because I just couldn't take it. Looking at him just send butterflies through my stomach and I get turned on so easily." She huffed as her face grew a bright red.

Looking at Stephanie's frustration and hearing it in her voice made her feel pity for the older woman. Her herself has always fancied Paul but she has never told Steph that. She didn't want her head torn off by the McMahon. That doesn't mean she couldn't steal glances every now and again at her mentor. "I'm sorry, Steph. Does he know that?"

Steph shook her head. "No. I don't want to stress him out more than he already is." She muttered sadly.

Charlotte couldn't hold back her laugh. "Girl, sex is a stress reliever! You guys both need it."

Suddenly, a deep voice interrupted their conversation.

"Charlotte! Wanna go practice some moves?"

Stephanie's eyes near popped out of her head when she saw her husband standing right in front of her. She felt that tense feeling between her legs again and she silently cursed the handsome devil.

Charlotte smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yep, sorry, I was just talking to Steph here." She motioned her hand to Stephanie so Paul would notice her since she was basically hiding behind the crates.

Paul stretched his neck out to look around the crate to see his beautiful wife standing there with a nervous look on her face. "Hey, baby, why are you hiding?" He laughed as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black track pants.

She smiled awkwardly at her love. "No reason. Just waiting to see how long it would be before you noticed me." That was a complete lie. She hid so she could stop herself from jumping on him and making love to him right in the middle of this corridor.

He gave her a small smile. "Oh I see." That was all he said before he bent down and laid a kiss on her plump lips.

Steph let out a frustrated whimper when he pulled back. She wanted more for the love of God. She stared deep into his eyes and saw the same darkness adorn his chocolate brown eyes that was adorning hers.

"Soon." He whispered quietly enough to where the blonde next to them wouldn't hear.

Charlotte had been watching the couples exchange and she could see so much lust in their eyes that she felt as if she should walk away. She noticed perspiration start to show on Pauls' bald head and she bit her lip. Seeing him turned on caused an ache between her legs. However, she was pretty sure that Steph wanted him far more than she did. Well, he is her husband!

She awkwardly swept her hair out of her face to try to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"Lets get you warmed up for your match, Flair."

His enthusiastic voice did nothing to help her. She was already warmed up damn it! "Okay, lets go." She said as they walked down the corridor towards the arena for their practice. They were always buddies ever since she arrived in NXT long ago. Her father was Pauls' favorite ever since he was a child. So because Ric Flair was his favorite, she was always his favorite and valued her the most.

* * *

"I'll whip you into the corner and then once I come running at you, counter it and I run into the turnbuckle, okay?" Paul informed Charlotte who was breathing heavily from their practice.

"Sure." She said before she took a sip of her water bottle. She was practicing with him because Sasha hadn't arrived yet and Raw was in a few hours. She just loved being around him too because of his constant enthusiasm and love for the business. They could talk for hours about the WWE. Charlotte only wished that she could be with him for hours in bed.

"Charlotte? You listening to me?" He asked as he stared into her blue eyes to try to get her attention. She seemed to suddenly be in the days.

His husky voice broke her from her thoughts and she blushed. She hoped to god that he didn't notice because then she would have to explain herself. "Yeah, yeah I am. Just thinking about the match."

Paul smiled and got in position to whip her into the corner.

Stephanie was in the backstage area looking out at the ring where her husband and Charlotte currently were. She didn't want to stand behind the curtain because then Vince would question her and she obviously didn't want him to know her private business. She just wanted to keep an eye on the both of them, especially Charlotte. She noticed the gleam in her eyes when she saw her husband. It was when he kissed her and she looked over at the daughter of Ric Flair and seen that her eyes were locked on Paul and she was biting her bottom lip.

Steph took note that they were both climbing out of the ring now and were heading her way. She quickly turned away and went the one place that she knew Paul was going to next.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me. I appreciate it, Paul. I don't know why Sasha isn't here yet." Charlotte said as they walked back to his and Steph's office. She was only walking with him because she wanted to talk to Stephanie about a possible title shot in the future.

"No problem, Flair. I don't know why she isn't either. Must be the damn traffic or something." He said before he opened the door to their office. He immediately noticed his wife sitting behind the desk typing away on the computer. Damn. He always found the business side of her sexy as hell. His eyes caught sight of her toned legs crossed underneath the desk.

"Hey, Steph. Can I talk to you about something?"

Charlotte's booming voice made Paul jump. He almost wanted to get angry at her for interrupting his thoughts and his view as she was now standing in front of him.

Steph looked up and smiled brightly at the two of them before she removed her glasses and sat them on the wooden desk. "Sure. What about?"

"I'm gonna go get a shower. I'll see you girls in a bit." Paul interrupted quickly as he grabbed his bag off a table.

Steph's ears perked up at that. Paul? Wet? Slippery?

"I just wanted to talk to you about a possible title shot for me in the future. I know how you are all for women's wrestling and I believe I can lead the division through the women's revolution." She stated proudly.

Stephanie wasn't really paying attention to Charlotte, unfortunately. She was making some really good points but she just couldn't get Paul off her mind. She needed him and she needed him _now_. She couldn't wait anymore. "Look, Charlotte, I heard what you said but I just remembered something that I really need to take care of. We can talk later okay? Just meet me here in like an hour." She said trying to be patient. She was already on her way out of the office.

The blonde was a little taken aback. "Sure." That was all she said as she watched her boss rush out in a hurry. She left the office and closed the door behind her, heading the opposite way of Stephanie.

* * *

Paul succumbed to the feeling of the hot water beating against his skin. The warmth of the water loosened up the tense muscles in his back and shoulders. Charlotte sure did kick his ass. It just goes to show how old he has gotten throughout the years because practicing for a match used to be no problem for him. Although, Charlotte was a hungry competitor who craved success everywhere she goes. He knew that she wanted to be on top and told him that she wanted to let Steph know that. He knew that she was the future of the women's division.

Stephanie peeked through the locker room that was slightly open. She was hoping that Paul was in here and not someone else so she was being cautious. However, she didn't have to be cautious anymore when the smell of Paul filled her senses. She breathed in deep. There was something about his smell; it was unique.

She walked in and silently shut the door, forgetting to lock it. She bit her lip as she listened to the water running from the bathroom. She slipped off her heels one by one as she walked in the direction of the steamy space. When she peeked inside, her eyes immediately fell on his naked back that was soaked in hot water. The blue in her eyes darkened as they drifted from his back to his bare ass where water deftly dripped off. He was currently scrubbing his thick beard and her hands suddenly had a mind of their own as they started caressing her sides and then to her plump breasts.

What the hell was she still doing in her clothes?

She backed away into the locker room and reached behind her to slowly unzip her fitted black dress. It fell to the floor and pooled around her feet as she reached back once more to unclip her black lace bra. Her skin was already slick with perspiration and her nipples were rock hard. Her huge breasts were free and she breathed a sigh of relief. Next were her lace underwear that matched her bra. She slipped those off and she was now naked and so ready for her love. She swept the beautiful brown locks out of her face before she made her way once more to the bathroom.

She wanted to surprise him so she stepped onto the wet tiles, careful not to slip, and walked up to him. Her eyes quickly swept over him before she gently placed her clammy hands on his massive back and rubbed it up and down slowly.

Paul jumped and turned around, only to be face to face with his wife. His naked, wet, beautiful, hot wife. "Steph, we're at work. What are you doi…" He was cut off when her lips connected with his passionately. She pressed herself against him and he could feel her erect nipples poke his chest. Hell, after seeing her naked, that wasn't the only thing erect. He was getting close to being there.

His lips, his taste was so sweet. Their mouths just molded together as her hands rested against his slippery chest. She felt his hands grip her hips and she moaned into the kiss. She didn't even feel the water beating down on her until he broke the kiss.

She looked deep into his brown eyes whom were darkening as well. "I want you, Paul. I don't give a fuck if we're at work." Her soft side revealed itself as she rested her head on his chest and buried her face into it. "Please don't deny me. You drive me crazy, baby." She whimpered.

He tucked a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head so they can look each other in the eyes. "I'm not gonna deny a damn thing, baby." He leaned down and kissed her once more but it was more forceful this time around. He felt her tongue lick his lips and so he opened his mouth, giving her access. Their tongues wrestled and things were getting heated quickly. His hands were gripping her hips but they moved around to her ass. He gripped her cheeks and that solicited a groan from her. He pushed her hot body against his and started grinding his erect cock on her wet heat.

His hard cock hit her right in her clit and she detached her mouth from his to moan out loud. "Fuck, baby."

"You want it deep inside you?" He growled possessively as he still held her close and thrusted against her. He knew he was making her drip more but it wasn't water, that's for damn sure.

She opened her eyes and looked at him through the haze of lust. The look on his face made her heart race; he resembled a lion that was ready to mate with the lioness. If he still had his long hair, he would probably scare her. Another rub against her clit and she moaned again. "Mmm, yeah, give it to me, baby." She moved her right hand down to his hard on and squeezed it causing a groan to escape her husband.

Paul moved to her neck to lay a kiss on the wet skin. A bite followed the soft kiss before he mumbled into the curve of her neck, "Balls deep?" Another kiss was applied to her neck.

She sighed at the feeling of him biting and kissing at her neck. His question just made everything hazier than it was. "Balls deep, baby. All of it." She thrusted her hips back the way he's been doing to her. She felt it twitch and abruptly his head lifted from her neck.

He looked into her desperate eyes and smirked. "I see." He whispered hoarsely before he gripped her hips once more and hoisted her up.

Paul caught her by surprise but she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped to the other side of the shower. She gasped loudly when she felt the cold wall of the shower touch her back. Her breath hitched in her throat again when his mouth sealed on one of her nipples. He suckled on it and licked it while she grasped the back of his shaved head. When he switched the other one, he pushed himself inside her in one fluid motion and she damn near screamed out in ecstasy. "Oh, god!" Her voice echoed in the small space and so did Pauls' grunts. They were muffled grunts since he was still teasing her nipples.

Her hot pussy that incased his dick almost made him pass out instantly from the pleasure. They've had sex so many times throughout their long marriage but it just gets better and better each time. He moved in and out of her and as he did, he felt her nails scrape the back of his head lightly. He randomly claimed her lips to kiss her. Well, mainly to silence her loud moans. If Vince found out they were having sex here at work they would be in huge trouble. Actually, that thought just turned him on even more. Bad thing is is that Steph is his daughter so if they were caught it would be a little creepy on her part.

"Oh, Paul. I love you." Steph managed to get out as her husband thrusted in and out of her relentlessly. She could feel his balls hit her each time and that's exactly what she wanted. His hot ass never failed to please her.

"I love you too." He said before he removed her from the wall and to the floor. He was still buried deep inside her as he got comfortable on top of her. Luckily, the water was still warm so it felt amazing on their sweaty skin. This position would allow him to go faster and harder into the woman that deserved everything she desired from him.

Steph wrapped her arms around her lover and moved her head so he could cuddle against it. His breaths were soon beating against her skin rapidly as he gave her everything he had to offer. "God, that feels good." She moaned, her nails scratching his back.

* * *

It has been a little over an hour and Charlotte was waiting at the office that Steph told her to wait at. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded as she looked both ways in case she caught sight of her. No luck though as she had been looking and she was growing impatient. She got off the wall and went to search for her herself. She really needed to talk to her before Raw started which was very soon.

She turned right into another corridor and saw Alexa Bliss standing there talking to Nia Jax. She smiled as she walked up to them. "Hey girls, have you seen Stephanie anywhere? Or Paul?" She asked.

"No we haven't. Try one of the locker rooms or catering or something." Nia said and Alexa agreed.

"Damn, well, thanks anyway. I'll try that." Then she walked away from them and went farther into the corridor. At the end, there was a door and a light shown beneath it. She was going to try her luck and look in there. She knocked quietly but when there was no answer, she slowly opened the door. "Steph?" She called out as she looked around the lit locker room.

"Paul!"

The sudden scream from Stephanie caught her attention and her focus darted towards the bathroom. What was going on? Was Paul hurt or?

She tip toed her way there, not sure what to expect. She peaked into the shower just like Stephanie did a while ago and her eyes went so wide that they could fall out of her head. There was Paul and Stephanie, butt ass naked and fucking on the floor. Steph's legs were straight up in the air and Paul humped her furiously. She could hear their skin slapping, Paul grunting and the Billion Dollar Princess moaning crazily.

She couldn't stop staring no matter how hard she tried. It was so….hot to watch. She's been wanting to see Paul in the nude for forever and here he was. Stephanie was even a hot sight. From Charlotte's view, she could see her clawing at his back and her eyes were screwed shut. She could've sworn that she saw her hips moving in time with thrusts meaning one of them was about to cum.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard Stephanie let out a loud squeal at her own orgasm.

"Fuck!" Paul cursed out loud, feeling his wife clamp down around him. "Mmm, Steph." He groaned, not even bothering to stop after she just came.

This is honestly too hot for the blonde to just walk away from and ignore. She smirked at the thoughts running through her head. She backed away from the heated couple and into the locker room. She noticed her boss's clothes scattered on the floor and so she attempted to remove her own as well.

After she was done stripping her last layer of clothing, Charlotte lied on the couch with her head resting on the arm rest and started touching herself at the soundtrack of the two lovers having sex just a few feet away from her. Her heart rate was rising as she listened to them and started getting herself off. But, she was a long way away from that.

* * *

"Paul?" Stephanie asked with a sore throat from screaming out in pleasure.

"Yeah?" He grunted into her neck as he still had a rhythm going.

"My back is starting to hurt." She replied as she winced at the pain in her lower back. "The water is also getting cold." She added as she rubbed his arms.

Paul suddenly stopped and looked into her blue eyes. "Do you wanna take it to the locker room on the sofa?" He asked though heavy breaths as he swept some hair out of her face. His cock was throbbing so he still needed to take care of himself.

She smiled. "Yeah." She blushed.

* * *

Charlotte was in the middle of careering towards orgasm when she heard the shower water stop running. But, damn it, she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was so damn close that if she didn't reach her peak she would go insane. She didn't even care if they saw her. She was living dangerously.

The two love birds were wrapped in each other as they walked out of the bathroom and into the warm locker room. They didn't even notice Charlotte at first because they were to focused on each others kiss. When Steph broke it, she looked towards the sofa and jumped at what she saw. She immediately hid behind Paul when she saw Charlotte on the couch with her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Charlotte?! What the hell are you doing?!" Paul yelled in surprise. He has never seen another woman naked since he married Steph so this was beyond weird for him.

She opened her eyes and smiled as she shrugged her sweaty shoulders. "You guys are hot to listen to." She said simply as she rubbed her clit.

A lightbulb went off in Stephanie's head and she reappeared from behind her husband. "You want my husband don't you?" She asked seductively as she ran a hand over Paul's tense chest. "I see the way you look at him."

"Who wouldn't?" She shuddered. She stared down at Paul's cock which was still hard and an angry red. She couldn't tell if he was turned on or not.

Paul smirked evilly, knowing damn well what was going to happen within the next few seconds. He'd love a fucking threesome. Shit.

"She wants you, baby. Show her a good time."

He groaned aloud when his own gave him the okay to fuck another woman right in front of her. He advanced towards the blonde as their eyes were locked.

"You know I've always admired your wresting skills." His voice was low but deep. His eyes studied her sweaty body. "I wonder if I'll admire your fucking skills, Flair." He said seductively as he leaned close to her, his hot breath beating against her face.

Her eyes never left his. "Hmm, let me show you what I've learned." Her hand reached down and she squeezed his shaft and stroked it a few times. "Maybe you can teach me some new things." She whispered into his ear. She could see the hairs on his neck stand.

"You sure you're up for the challenge, sweetheart?" He mused.

"Mmhmm, Mr. Levesque." That statement was nothing short of seduction to the older man. She was rewarded when he placed a leg between her legs. She spread her legs more so he could straddle her hips. She admired him as he got in position. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the light hair. She moaned when the tip of his dick made contact with her swollen clit that she was just teasing minutes ago. Suddenly, she moaned out loud when he finally entered her. Thoughts of him ever since she arrived in WWE flooded her mind and everything hit her at once. All the lust that she felt for the man came to the surface and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Damn, you're tight." Paul complimented before he rested his large hands on the arm rest behind the blonde.

Stephanie was standing there watching the whole thing unfold. She could see the pure lust and ecstasy appear on Charlotte's face and couldn't help but smirk. She walked up to them and studied their movements. She was in the middle of moaning when she bent down to their level. "How does he feel?" Her hand went to the drops of sweat on her breasts that dripped from Paul's face.

"He's…so…big. Oh, god!" She shouted when Paul thrust hard to impress his own wife who was watching.

Steph looked up at him and smiled; it was a smile only meant for him. She leaned forward and caught his chapped lips in a feverish kiss. Her hand lifted to caress his thick beard that was still damp from the shower.

"Seems I have two ladies to impress tonight." He muttered against her lips.

She giggled as she rubbed the tip of her nose against his. "You got that right, baby." She moved to his neck and nipped at the spot above his pulse.

Pauls' eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensations of his wife and the woman that has wanted him. Steph's wet mouth on his neck and Charlotte's wet pussy around his cock was enough to make him come undone right now but he had to wait so they could "play the game".

Charlotte was in absolute bliss right now. She was watching through half lidded eyes when Paul and Stephanie exchanged loving gazes. She bit her lip and wrapped her long legs around the older man's waist when she witnessed his eyes roll into the back of his head and he hung his head. His moans and groans were driving her crazy. She could feel the tension building in the pit of her stomach as he thrusted in and out of her at a leisurely pace.

"Mmm, Paul, I'm gonna come." She whimpered out as she squeezed her own breasts.

Paul opened his eyes and smirked hungrily down at the woman below him. If he had a dollar for every time he heard that.

Stephanie removed herself from his neck when she heard Charlotte's plea. She stood up from her place and got in position behind Paul to wrap her arms around his neck and to whisper in his ear, "She's been wanting you for a while. Make her scream." She kissed the shell of his ear and that earned her a growl from her man. Her sweaty body was pressed against his sweaty back and the whole scene was just hot. Charlotte's legs were wrapped around his lower half and Steph had a good hold around him too. She was caressing his broad chest while she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Fucking hell…" He said in ecstasy. Before he knew it, Charlotte was clenching around him and she let out a scream he was going to deny making later on. He wanted to come so bad because he was burning hot.

"My turn, Paul." Steph said seductively before she stood up from the couch. She watched as she withdrew from her and she laughed at hos red his cock was. Her eyes were glued on the other woman who gradually got up from the couch on shaky legs. She took it upon herself to lie down where she was. She spread her legs invitingly in front of her husband. "Fuck me, baby."

Her heart skipped a beat when he bent down and lied on top of her carefully. She sighed when he entered her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and they actually forgot Charlotte was there.

After a few minutes, Charlotte was feeling left out so she went up and interrupted the couple. They both looked at her with heated expressions and she gently took Paul's hand. She fiddled with his thick fingers before she brought it to her dripping pussy. She shuddered when started rubbing her in time with his thrusts into Steph. She gasped out loud when he entered a few fingers into her.

Paul propped himself up on an elbow and multitasked. They were both moaning out loud and his ego skyrocketed to new heights. When they both reached their peaks at the same time, he growled before he removed himself from the both of them and stood up.

His cock stood proud and red. "Well, girls, it ain't gonna suck itself." He smirked his patented Triple H smirk.

They both got on their knees before him and Steph was the first to wrap her hand around him and suck on the head before devouring him in one try.

"Son of a bitch." He grumbled through clenched teeth. Her hot mouth was just too much for him to handle almost since he was so sensitive.

She licked the underside and felt the other woman move in and lick the tip, teasing him. She loved the taste of him so she kept doing it until he groaned angrily at her. Her heart stopped at the look he was giving her. It was somewhere between incensed and incredibly horny.

* * *

They worked him for a good ten minutes until he had enough. He _had_ to release or otherwise he would be hurting for days. He swatted both of them away and started stroking himself roughly. "Open your mouths." He said in between heavy breaths. Sweat was rolling off his head as he stroked himself to orgasm. He suddenly felt his stomach tighten, his balls clench, and his cock twitch. He squeezed his eyes shut as he shot shot after shot on their faces and into their mouths. "Ahhh….ahhh…." He moaned pleasantly as he finally reached his peak after almost two hours.

"Mmm, you taste good Mr. Levesque." Charlotte commented after she swallowed him down.

"He always does." Steph said with a wink and they both laughed. However, Paul was still feeling the effects of his orgasm so he was quiet and trying to catch his breath.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk about a championship run?" Stephanie asked professionally which was ironic, keeping in mind at they just did for the past few hours. They were all dressed back up and were making their way out of the locker room which smelled like hot sex.

"Yes! Definitely! I would love to be on top…"

"You will be next time, baby girl." Paul interrupted with a wink and a smirk when he came up behind them. He was dressed in his expensive business suit and didn't even look like he just fucked two women just a little bit ago.

They watched him walk away and they both threw their heads back in laughter.

"You're husband in incredible. In more ways than one too." Charlotte said.

"He always is." Steph said proudly, knowing that they had to do that again one day.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one for the Happy New Year. Charlotte just had a major crush on him and Steph loves her husband lol

Please leave a review and/or favorite/follow! It is much appreciated!

 **Requests:** I start school again on the 13th so I'll take a request! I'll only do one so the first request that pops up I'll write up for you! Just include it in your review!

Thanks so much guys.


End file.
